


Beautiful Boy

by blueprint_0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Longing, M/M, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprint_0/pseuds/blueprint_0
Summary: Dom, ever the gentleman, invites Sam and Dean to his house for dinner.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts), [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dom's Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058919) by [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef). 



> I picture Chandler Riggs as Skylar. But you can picture anyone you want :) 
> 
> I feel like Dom’s last name is mentioned in the original story, but I can’t find it. If you do, lmk! 
> 
> It was kinda tough writing 2 'S' and 2 'D' named characters lol does anyone else experience this with names?
> 
> Also, this is spur of the moment, so I hope it’s ok! It is actually inspired by two fics, but AO3 only allows me to link one. So the original story is [Two-Headed Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997235/chapters/4327308) by dollylux, which inspired [Dom's Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058919) by NaughtyPastryChef, which inspired this lol if there's anyone else who needs to be included, I am happy to update this! 
> 
> Link to my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blueprint-0) :)

Sam still takes Dom’s breath away. Hell, Dean does, too. But not quite like Sammy.

Dom likes his men on the petite side. Twinks. That’s what first attracted him to Skylar. He’s only 5’7” and thin with bright blue eyes and shaggy dark hair.

He’s only 21 years old, but he knows what he wants. That’s what kept Dom interested. He’s smart and strong, inside and out. He wants a husband and children. And he was raised Catholic, so he understands why they need to get married in church and have all their kids baptized despite the whole gay thing…

Dom loves Skylar so much.

But Sam. Wow. He’s grown up, no longer a twink. And he’s taller than Dean. Taller than Dom. And drop dead gorgeous, whether he’s currently Dom’s type or not.

His knees feel weak as he stands back to welcome Sam and Dean into his house. He’s suddenly very worried about gawking at them too much and offending Sky or Dean (his nose aches just thinking about it). Dom shakes his head, determined to get it together.

When they turn the corner, Skylar is setting up the table. When his fiancé looks up, Dom is no longer worried because Sky’s expression goes from shock to heart eyes at the sight of them.

Dom introduces everyone like a good host. He no longer wants to eat dinner and wishes there was some way, any way, to see more of Sam…

* * *

Sam breaks Dean’s promise to never mention Dom again. He knew in the back of his mind, for years after Stanford, that he should call Dom. To tell him what happened, where he was. He often wondered how Dom was doing.

One day he was scrolling through online newspapers for a case and found an engagement announcement. The name Dominic Russo made him do a double take. Sure enough, it was his Dom. Engaged to a man named Skylar Ainsley. From the picture, they looked very happy and in love.

Sam thought back to his phone number and, within a few seconds, he remembered it clearly.

Luckily, Dom hadn’t changed his number. They talked for a while and caught up. Dom asked him and Dean to come over for dinner sometime. Sam was hesitant, so he thanked him for the invitation and said he’d keep it in mind.

The next couple days, Sam watched Dean, really thinking about whether or not he should bring it up. They’d both grown up a lot since Dean asked him to promise never to say Dom’s name again. They’d been with other people, sometimes at the same time, sometimes not. Sam smiled at the memories of various threesomes. But they’d always been with girls. It was abundantly clear that Dean felt a certain possessiveness over Sam with other men…

A couple weeks after Sam and Dom first talked, he finally told Dean.

Dean took it better than Sam could have hoped. It was just dinner, after all. And Dom was engaged, he wasn’t going to touch his Sammy.

So the dinner plans were made.

* * *

Somehow, Dom and Sky made it through dinner with this beautiful couple across from them.

Dean seemed incapable of not touching Sam to make sure everyone knew who he belonged too. He held his hand, wrapped his arm around his shoulder, kissed his cheek, pressed their legs together, the whole nine yards.

Despite Dean’s intensity, Sam was relaxed and open. His eyes told a different story, that he wanted Dean to take the stick out of his ass and loosen up because Dom and Sky looked damn good to him.

Those eyes. Dom remembers when he realized he had a chance with 18-year-old Sammy. Standing in that run-down kitchen of their dad’s rental. Dean told him Sam was straight. When Dom looked at him to confirm, Sam looked down, biting his lip, then tilted his face back up with a blush across his cheeks and a devious smile…

“Let’s, um, go to the living room for a beer?” Skylar’s voice said beside him, but it felt distant. He realized he was staring at Sam’s lips.

He blinked rapidly and stood up quickly, “Yeah, I’ll get them.”

Dom heard Sam and Dean get up, offering to clear up the table. Sky insisted they go relax while he took a few dishes to the sink.

“You ok?” he whispered when the other two were gone.

“Yeah baby, I’m sor-“

Skylar cut him off, “It’s ok, don’t apologize, I get it. I’m chubbed up just looking at them.”

Dom laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

“So you two ever think about getting married?” Skylar asked.

Dom struggled to keep a straight face. He didn’t tell Sky they were brothers, of course.

“No, it’s not really necessary for us to get married. We don’t have anyone to invite anyway,” Sam said smoothly. Dom reminded himself to never play poker with these two.

“Oh, that’s too bad. You two seem really happy together. That kind of love should be celebrated,” he replied, putting a hand on Dom’s knee.

“We find ways to celebrate,” Dean said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes.

The hand on Dom’s knee squeezed tighter. “I bet you do,” he said suggestively.

Dean leaned in and kissed Sam, as if to demonstrate how they ‘celebrate.’

Sam deepened the kiss that Dean meant to be chaste. He gave a small, pleased groan of surprise when Sam’s hand slid up his thigh.

 _‘Such a good boy,’_ Dom thought. He held his tongue, worried that _he_ would trigger Dean’s possessive nature and shut this down.

When Sam’s hand went over his crotch, and Dean didn’t pull away, Sky draped his legs over Dom’s lap and put his arms around him. Sky kissed his neck, still watching Sam and Dean make out.

Suddenly, Dean inhaled quickly and pushed Sam away, looking at Dom and Sky.

“We’re not. This isn’t,” he struggled to say a full sentence.

“I won’t touch him,” Dom said quickly. “We’ll just watch. Come on, it’ll be hot, don’t you think? Look how hard you two are making my boy?” he rubbed his wide palm over Sky’s jeans, who whimpered so pretty and perfectly.

Dean looked at Sam and saw no opposition in his eyes, only eagerness. He looked back at Skylar and bit his lip, clearly interested in the idea.

“Ok, but you, Dom,” he clarified, looking down, blushing bright red. “Don’t take anything out or anything off, got it?”

“Only me?” he asked with a smirk.

Dean nodded, turning back to Sam, whose eyes were bright and amused.

“Shut up,” Dean mumbled to him.

Sam kissed him again, pulling him close.

Sky stood up and put a hand on Dom’s chest, “Scoot back.”

“Yes sir,” Dom teased.

Sky sat between his legs on the couch, giving both of them a perfect view of the Winchesters. Dom slid his hand up Sky’s shirt to rub his nipples and grip his small waist.

Dean was inching Sam’s shirt up his torso, like he was testing to see if he really wanted to share Sam with them. Eventually, he reached Sam’s arms, then it was up and off, leaving Sam’s golden, taut skin exposed to the room.

Dom and Sky gasped at the scars littering his body, but it was lost to Sam and Dean. Even though it was a bit alarming to see, it was undoubtedly sexy as hell.

Then Dean was unbuckling Sam’s belt and unbuttoning his pants. Dom felt like it was a good idea to do the same to Sky, who was rock hard and leaking.

When Sam’s cock was pulled out, Dom bucked his hips into Sky’s back. Sam knelt on the couch and Dean crouched down to take his huge cock in his mouth.

Sky moaned under him and whispered, “Fuck yes.” Dom had his length out and stroked it, just how he liked, while he thrust rhythmically into his back, desperate for friction.

Dean licked and kissed every inch of Sam’s cock and balls. It was mesmerizing to watch. Soon he had his own hand in his jeans, pulling out his (almost) equally gorgeous cock.

Dom wished it would last all night. Forever. He wanted anything he could get from Sam. And this was incredible. Hearing Sam’s pants and moans. Seeing Sam’s face as he was sucked off by his brother, the love of his life. God, how he wished it was him.

Sky hissed and whispered, “Ouch, Dom.”

He blinked rapidly again, realizing he gripped Sky too hard.

“Shit, baby, I’m sorry.”

Guilt pooled in his gut but he forced it down. This would never happen again, he promised himself. This was the last time he’d see Sam Winchester exposed. He needed to burn every second in his memory.

Sam opened his eyes and looked over. He groaned and bit his lip, seeing how much he was turning them on.

Dom and Sam locked eyes. He expected Sam to look away but seconds past, then minutes. Sam dug his fingers in Dean’s hair and pushed his cock down his throat, making him gag and moan. And still, his heavy-lidded gaze stayed on Dom.

Dom felt like a deer in headlights, waiting for the crash and unable to protect himself.

Sam pulled Dean’s hair aggressively, finally breaking eye contact when he knew Dean’s eyes were back on him. Sam came all over his face. White cum streaking dirty blonde locks, perfect cheekbones and lips, and stubbled jaw.

Dom let go of Sky’s cock and grabbed his hips, pulling him in and cumming in his jeans. He panted against Sky’s neck, planting kisses along the pale skin.

Dean wiped cum off his eyes and used it to wet his dick and pull until he came over his fist. Sky came at the same time, stroking himself after Dom had stopped.

The four of them caught their breath while Sam wiped away some of the cum and fed it to Dean.

“Please,” Sky whimpered so quietly, Dom wasn’t sure if they’d hear him.

Sam turned to Sky, his pupils blown with lust and his dick twitching. He looked back at Dean and tilted his head, asking silently.

Dom felt his stomach leap into his throat when Dean nodded.

Sam smiled wide, all dimples and perfect teeth. He wiped cum off Dean’s chin with two fingers and walked over to them, semi-hard dick hanging out of his jeans.

He held his fingers up to Sky’s lips. “Thank you,” Sky groaned, then licked a wide stripe up his long fingers before wrapping his lips around them and suckling.

Dom couldn’t breathe. His first love and his fiancé. Jesus Christ.

“That’s enough,” Dean ordered.

Sam glanced at Dom, rolling his eyes but obeying. He pulled his fingers out and tucked his dick back in his pants, zipping them up.

Dom jumped into action, standing up with Sky against him and pushing him into the couch so he could kiss and lick all that precious cum out of his mouth.

By the time he could only taste Sky, they were both fully hard again. He pulled away and looked behind him. Sam and Dean were cleaned up and fully clothed again.

“Thanks, um, for dinner,” Sam said sheepishly.

Dom wiped his mouth, glancing at the messy kitchen. He sighed, shaking his head with a smile, “Well, thanks for coming over. It was good to see you again. Both of you.”

“You too, Dom,” Sam said, walking over and patting his shoulder. “Hope you’re wedding is great, you guys deserve it.”

“Thank you,” _beautiful boy_ , Dom’s mind supplied the unsaid sentiment.


End file.
